Love Literally Sucks
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: When Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom Are Kidnapped by Three Vampires, They Try to Excape. When That dosen't work out they Decide to stay. They eventually fall in love and all of that crap, But can they even Survive Living together? Once the Vampire Counci
1. Mates

HEY! Its Cartoon queen again, with a new story! Im really hoping that you like it. Now trust me, I am a Butch/Bc Fan as much as the next guy...er...girl, but i wanted to try my part on a brick/bc one. It is mostly Bc and brick but also has Butch/BUbbles and Boomer/ Bloss. Its different but please even if you hate this paring try out my story. So this is a vampfic! YAY!

BUTTERCUP POV

Walking down the halls of school really suck. All I really hear is a whole bunch of giggiling gossiping populars. Erik, a blond guy shouted towards me as I brushed past him.

" HEY FREAK!" I tried to ignore him until...

" I was talking to you and your big guy arms!" He said to me in an almost evil like voice. Then. He. Shoved. Me. Into. A. Locker. Hard. Like really hard.

"Ow..." I squeaked out trying to pull myself of the ground. I tried to keep my tears from falling but I couldnt. Erik picked me up and was about to shove me again, when I saw my chance. I kicked him straight in his pretty little face. He dropped me.

" Well it looks like me and my big guy arms just beat your ass" I said, before walking away.

Erik kicked my leg causing me to fall down.

He slowly stood up and said " Your going to pay for that freak..." he was about to punch me in the face. I closed my eyes for a blow that never came. An arm blocked my view. A large arm. I looked up to the face that saved me. Red, flowing hair in a pony tail.

" Dont ever hit a lady" His deep voice warned.

" Who the fuck are you?" Erik asked

" It dosen't matter who I am, But who the fuck I am. Who the Fuck do YOU think YOU are?" The Red-Head said.

" Get out of my way ginger " Erik said, trying to push past him. Apparently The Red-head didn't like that because he punched Erik straight in his face, causing him to black out right away.

I finally was able to get a good look at him. He was Tall. Like really tall. He had a band shirt on from Of Mice and Men. and Tight Skinny Jeans. Total rocker dude. He was also absoultly amazing looking. Really sexy. ( Not like i would admitt it outloud)

" Thanks dude but I had it undercontrol " I said, crossing my arms.

The guy chuckled. " Im Brick " He said, indroducing himself.

" Im Buttercup" I said

" I know who you are.."

" Yea so?, Now a days everyone does, and its not in a goodway." I said rolling my eyes.

" You will find out later, Just how much I know about you..."

Then Everything went black.

Drama class...

Bubbles pov

" Psssstt Blossom. Psssstt blossom." I whispered to my red headed sister.

Blossom Waited for a coulple of seconds, Before turning around.

" What bubbles?" She asked almost annoyed.

" Wheres Buttercup?"

" She probually skipped"

"No she couldnt of, she loves this class"

Blossom was quiet for a coulple of seconds.

" Your right Bubbles. Maybe-"

" BLOSSOM QUIET PLEASE!" Our teacher yelled.

" Ohh, Geek girl actually talked, behind the teachers back " Trish, a Blond haired bomb shell said snottily.

" Yea, and that quiet girl, Bella, or whatever her name is, actually talked in genral" Becca said, laughing at her own joke.

" Um. Its bubbles" I corrected quietly.

Trish and Becca laughed

" Bubbles? Really? Thats almost as bad as Buttercup!" Trish laughed

Blossom turned as red as her hair. " DONT EVER, Make fun of my sister!" She threatened.

Becca and Trish just laughed even Louder.

" And what are you going to do about it?" Becca taunted.

" HEY!" A voice yelled.

Two boys stood up. One was tall With Longish Black hair in a short pony tail. The other was also very tall, but had a short, blond hair style.

" Dont talk about our girls like that" The black haired guy warned.

Wait. What? We are not Someones girls!

" Blossom, Bubbles, Would you like to leave class for a while" Our techer asked, sensing our confusion.

" Uh.. Yea" Me and Blossom, Followed by The Boys left the classroom.

" Who the hell do you think you are?" Blossom asked pointing her finger into the black haired guys chest.

" Your Mates" He simply replied.

" I am not Your mate!" Blossom said exapserated.

" Not you her" He said pointing at me.

" Boomer is your mate" He imformed me.

" Who are you And why the fuck are you here?"

" Im Butch. And brick should be here right about...now"  
I Turned around and saw a Boy with long red hair, like blossoms. Carrying Buttercup.

"Let her go!"I scremed trying to run to Bc.

Butch held my arms. Then I blacked out.

Bossom Pov.

" Let her go!" Bubbles screamed

I tried to help her get Buttercup, but Boomer grabbed my arms behind my back.

Then I Blacked out.

Thats it for chapter 1! Hope you liked it!

BYEEE


	2. Butches Room

OK... I have to explalain something to my reveiwers... THIS IS A BRICK/BC fanfiction. I LOVE Bc/Butch also but I wanted to try something different. SO PLZ Just try it. If you HATE that paring, then, please read my fanfiction, Maybe its love, cause its a buttercup/butch...OK BACK TO THE STORY!

NO POV.

"Uh... My head.." Buttercup stirred, Rubbing her pounding head. She sat up, Looking down at her Green sheets. Wait. Her sheets are LIGHT green.

She Turned her head to see a Man with Dark black hair, in a short pony tail sitting in a chair. Snorring.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"Buttercup screamed, loudly.

" Wha? " The boy said, Looking confused. He Looked at Buttercup, and Smiled.

" Your awake huh?" He asked, smirking almost.

" yea, im awake. Now Will You Please tell me, Why the FUCK IM HERE!?"

" As Brick, already told you, your here because your his mate."

" Mate?"

" We are vampires, and as long as ive been un-dead, Me and my brothers have longed, for our hearts to beat. When my brother first saw you, his heart beated for the first time. And now, he wants to feel that beat again. Im Butch by the way"

" Vampires?, Yea sure..."

" Its just as real as the fact that you have superhuman powers." Butch replied

" Oh...But why us? We dont want to be here."

" You will soon. Its all in good time."

Buttercup slumped down for a minute. She couldnt beleive that she was just... trapped here!

" Why am i in your room and not Bricks?" Buttercup asked.

" Because, his bloodlust is too high, along with mine. We would end up sucking you and your sisters dry, if you were in the same room while sleeping."

" My sisters are here? Where?"

" In my brothers room. All in good time Buttercup."

_All in good time my butt... _Buttercup thought. She HAD to get out of here. And How in hell Did Butch know she had powers? "_I know all about you, buttercup." _She remembered Brick saying to her. Ever since her father died, and she moved to Citysville, She and her sisters had been very carful NOT, to use there powers, or let any one know about her powers. They just wanted to be normal.

" When can I see them?" Buttercup asked.

" Soon" Butch simply replied.

" But I want to See them NOW!" Buttercup wined in a inmature way.

" Thats, why I Picked bubbles, She MUST be More Mature than you.." Butch started to say, before babbiling on, about, stuff buttercup didnt give a shit about.

Buttercup looked around the room. Green. She liked that about it. But she also thought that he went alittle bit over bourd with the atheletics. Basket ball, Football, Soccer, Vollyball ( Only the girls for some reason) Even Badmitten!( Im Not really sure i spelled that Right)

She had To Find a way Out.

_Oh Wait. Duh. My Powers!_ With that thought, her eyes lit up. Then She proceded to blast, His door down.

_Im Coming Blossom, and bubbles! _

This is the end of this chapie! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Dark Room

IM BAAACK! Im Happy for the amount of reviews that i got! Thanks. If you dont like BRICK/BC then go to my other stories, And one is called, Maybe Its Love. Its A BC/BRICK One. the only problem is that the grammer isn't the best...

NO POV.

As Buttercup Ran down the dimly lit hallway she could hear Butch calling to her. "Come on Bc! Wait!"

Buttercups ran, Turned into a fly. Soon she reached a Red door, with various Bands on it. Buttercup bursted down the door to see Blossom, TALKING to Brick.

"Bloss!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom took one look at buttercup and she knew that she had to go.

" Buttercup..." Brick started, but they were already gone.

" Why the fuck were you talking?" Buttercup asked, as they neared a blue door, which Blossom assumed was, Boomers door.

" We had a riveting conversation."

"THERE VAMPIRES!"

" I Know"

"What?! How?"

"They have fangs, Buttercup!"

" WELL THAN YOU SHOULDNT BE HAVING A NICE CONVERSATION WITH HIM!"

When Buttercup screamed, Boomer opened his door.

" Stop!" Boomer ordered. blocking the narrow hallway. Bubbles, Sleepily following him out.

Buttercup, sighed. She knew she and blossom were trapped

" Wow, they actually made it farther than I Thought." Butch said walking now.

" They may have actually excaped, if Buttercup didnt scream." Brick, said smirking.

_Im a idiot..._ Buttercup thought, slapping her forehead.

" Why don't we go to the living quarters since its, clear your not leaving anytime soon..." Boomer suggested.

" No! We ca-" Buttercup started to say, Untill Blossom interupted her.

" Buttercup, Lets just obey for now, ok?"

"...Fine..."

The girls walked down the hallway, to a Large Room, With Butch, Boomer, and Brick, Brick leading the way.

" You have free acsess to Everything. We have Tvs, Game rooms, Video games, And we reprogramed your cellphones, so you cant call, anyone on your contacts, and you wont be able to call the police, Or help." Brick expalined to the girls.

" But, You May NOT Go into the room with the black door. It is very dangerous." Butch said firmly.

"We have important buisness to take care of, so we cant stay here, but you may explore, and look around" Boomer said, Brushing his Long hair out of his eyes.

With that said, the three boys wasntwalked out of the room, and just seemed to disappear.

When no one was around to listen, Buttercup decided to make a plan to get out of the castle. Unfortunally, It involved, going into the one place they told us not to go in. The Dark room.

" I dont think so, Buttercup, They said it was dangerous..." Blossom said, scratching her long red hair, nervously.

" You want to get out dont you?" Buttercup questioned, crossing her arms.

" Yes, but..."

" Ok! Its settled! Were going into the Dark room! They probually just said it was dangerous to keep us out."

_Thats what i was afraid of._ Blossom thought.

As they walked down the halls, they passed many guard, and almost hundreds of doors. Soon the guards got more scarce, untill there were none. They finally reached a door with a Black shade. Buttercup turned the doorknob , but it didn't open.

" Welp, it wont open, lets go!" Bubbles said and turned around. Buttercup grabbed her by her dress. " Nope, You are NOT leaving!"

" There must be sometype of logical passcode. Something a vampire would put." Blossom said. Tapping her chin.

"Uh...Blood?" Bubbles suggested.

Buttercup typed in BLOOD. The Panel beeped, than turned red. "Invaled Passcode." it said.

" Two more tries. We cant screw it up." Blossom said, now eager, to leave.

" Uh.. how about mates? " Blossom said

Buttercup typed is mates. "Invaled Passcode"

"Damitt!" Buttercup curssed

She thought, what could it be? Brick seemed to be the leader, So he probually made up the passcode. So It would correspond to him, most likley. She remembered, seeing varous bands on his red door, and in his room in genral, but the band she saw the most was, Skillet, a band she reconized.

She knew that she had to do this right. She typed in Skillet "Valed Passcode"

"YES!" The girls cheered in unison, as they entered the dark room.

It wasn't lit like the rest of the castle. there were no lights.

_Maybe this wasnt the BEST idea... _Buttercup thought, getting creeped out by the darkness.

Then, There it was. In all its horrifying glory. It was dismatled, disgusting. In fact, It wasn even an It. But it was gross.

"YOu SouLdnt Be HeRe." It growled.

Bubbles pov.

It Lifted Us off the ground by our necks, Litterly chocking the life out of us. It was like it drained our powers, because i couldnt talk to it, OR use my powers.

It must me the end.

Untill i felt the relese

Done for this chapter! BYE


	4. In Trouble

HIII IM BACK AGAIN!

Bc Pov

When I woke up, I felt a REALLY sore neck. "Uhh" I manged to moan out. When I oppened my eyes, all I saw was, Bricks worried face. Almost immediatly, His worried face changed to an outright inraged face. As i sat up, I could see that, Blossom, and Bubbles, were already, up.

"You- You deliberately Disobayed us! We told you to Stay out, and you didnt listen! Oh-oh your lucky we came back early, or-or.."Brick scremed. He was so flustered, that he couldnt even talk.

"You could have died!" He finished,I swear, It looked like he was going to cry.

"Yea, But"

"DONT SAY A WORD BUTTERCUP"

I stopped talking. I , Unfortuanly just listened.

As Brick, ranted on about how, angry he was, I looked around. Blossom sat quietly and listened, nodding her head ocasionally to show that she understood. Boomer didn't talk. He looked worried, but not angry. Butch, Was mad. Not as mad as brick, but he was mad. Bubbles just sat with her hands in her lap, keeping her head down the whole time. By the time he was done talking, I was angry! How the fuck dare he, get angry, for basiclly KID NAPPING US!

" YOUR THE ONE WHO KID NAPPED US!" I shouted, angryily, pushing myself off the couch.

No pov

Buttercup walked down the hall, and slammed bricks red door, as she walked in, refusing to go into butches room.

" Uh! That Girl!" Brick yelled, punching a hole through the coffee table, right infront of bubbles.

" Ah" she squeaked out, jumping alittle.

" I have NO IDEA why my heart beats for her!"

Brick said that, but he knew that it didnt matter what he said. he still loved her. Almost too much. Buttercup didnt know it but, THAT is why he was angry. He could have lost her forever.

" Go." Brick ordered. Boomer and Butch both stood up and led the girls to there rooms. As they walked Brick could hear the coulples chatting. " Im sorry for screaming but, I was just worried,bou't you thats all" Butch said to Bubbles, in a southing voice.

Brick stood up and leaned against the wall. It was silent for a good 5 minutes. Then he heard a door close softly. As Buttercup rounded the corner he saw tears in her eyes.

" Buttercup..."

" I-Im sorry...I just wanted to go home." She started.

" I guess I can understand, but at least you know im not lying when I say something dangerous right?"

Buttercup laughed. " Yea..."

Brick smiled. He held out his arms "Come here" Buttercup hugged him,and Brick gladly hugged back. Then he lifted up her chin, And softly kissed her, Buttercup kissed back, of corse.

When he was done Brick smiled " I love you"

" I think I may love you to."

Bubbles,Butch,Blossom, and Boomer, laughed.

" Wow, Brick that was quick!" Boomer teased.

Brick and Buttercup, Both turned around.

" Boomer. Run." Brick said dangerously

" Fuck.."

DE END OF THIS CHAPPY TANKS YOU!


End file.
